It is known that a motor vehicle is subdivided into at least two compartments, one of which can be referred to as the "front block" and contains the engine, while the other constitutes the cabin of the vehicle.
Inside each compartment, specific support pieces mounted on the chassis of the vehicle or on elements of its bodywork support various items.
Thus, in the engine compartment, along the front fenders (or "wings") of the vehicle there are to be found, in particular, an electric battery, various fluid tanks, electronic controllers, and electrical boxes. Likewise, the optics of the vehicle headlights are generally housed above the bumper.
In addition, each bodywork element is itself supported by the chassis of the vehicle, by means of other support pieces fixed individually on the chassis.
Unfortunately, the presence of these numerous support pieces constitutes a drawback both during vehicle manufacture and during operation thereof.
In order to fix each item individually inside a compartment, it is necessary to act directly on the chassis of the vehicle, thus occupying several stations on the assembly line and making it difficult to reduce manufacturing costs and investment by reducing the number of operations and assembly time.
In addition, the large number of support pieces increases dispersion in manufacture and assembly, thereby making it necessary when assembling bodywork elements to perform numerous adjustments in order to reduce the fitting clearances between the elements.
Also, if in use the vehicle should be subject to a shock against an obstacle, then the deformation of the bodywork elements concerned and the damage to the items housed in the vicinity of the bodywork elements are difficult to contain, giving rise to a problem associated with the cost of the necessary repairs, which can be very high.